Nieve de Tôkyô
by Ashley Vulpix
Summary: Nochebuena, nieve, Tôkyô y amantes en algo de fluff para las fiestas. Oneshot, completo


Hola a todas! Parece que ahora sólo me dedico a traducir fics recomendados U, éste corre por cuenta de Kadzuki (Autora original de Adicto a Shûichi) y siendo tan bello no me quedó más que traducirlo. Espero que sea de su agrado y disculpen si el inicio quedó algo enredado, traducirlo fue un infierno! Si alguien se da cuenta de sucios errores, siéntase libre de bañarme en tomates. La actualización de AaS se viene la próxima semana para celebrar el año nuevo y de paso les cuento que tengo otro proyecto en mente, a ver si logro prenderlas con éste. Ahora sólo me queda desearles una muy feliz navidad!

**Disclaimer**: Ojalá algún día logre comprar los derechos de Gravitation (así cierto personaje bipolar moriría ') pero por el momento no son míos llora. 'Tokyo Snow' fue escrito originalmente por **Angyl**: www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net (slash) (Signo: Alt Gr + 4) angyl1069

* * *

"_Tadaima_, Yuki!" Shûichi Shindô, joven dínamo del jpop, vocalista de la banda sensación del momento Bad Luck de ojos amatistas y cabello rosa se abalanzó al abrir de golpe la puerta del departamento que compartía con el amor de su vida, Yuki Eiri, famoso escritor de novelas románticas, de apariencia sublime, cabello rubio platino y ojos ambarinos. Había corrido todo el camino a casa sólo para pasar con su Yuki la noche de navidad quedando como resultado empapado de pies a cabeza. 

Al sacarse los zapatos frente a la entrada, Shûichi se sintió agradecido de haber recordado dejar sus pantuflas en el recibidor en vez de bajo la cama, en la habitación, donde solían acabar. Removió rápidamente sus humedecidos calcetines para arropar sus pies en unas esponjosas pantuflas de Kumagorô. Suspiró al sentir como sus dedos mojados y al borde del congelamiento, todo gracias a una tormenta de nieve que teñía de blanco todo Tôkyô bajo su frío manto, finalmente comenzaba a entrar en calor.

La última vez que había nevado fue el 2002, trayendo consigo vuelos retrasados, reducción de la velocidad del tren bala y una sorprendente cantidad de Caos. Pero todo había acabado, increíblemente, de buena manera. Y ahora la nieve volvía a presentarse, justo a tiempo para navidad.

"¿Yuki? Hey Yuki ¡Estoy en casaaaaaaa!" el cantante canturreó mientras se arrastraba a la cocina para poner algo de agua a hervir antes de dirigirse al 'sagrario interno' de Yuki, su estudio, para distraer al gruñón escritor de su trabajo, y de esta forma, tener algo de tiempo de calidad abrazándose. Saltando dentro del lugar, fue recibido por una habitación impregnada de una nube de humo azulino proveniente del tabaco y el sonido de las teclas siendo azotadas por el escritor enfrascado en su último libro para las masas lacónicas de amor.

"Yuuuki ¿me extrañaste?" Shûichi se rió al entrelazar sus manos congeladas alrededor de la cintura del rubio, calentándose contra la tibia piel del estómago del rubio.

"Arg ¡_Baka_!" Eiri le gritó intentando liberarse de los dedos congelados que lo habían sacado de su corriente creativa haciéndolo regresar al aquí y ahora gracias al témpano al que renuentemente llamaba como su _koi_.

Shû soltó una risita, adhiriéndose como una lapa al enojado hombre mayor mientras la víctima intentaba, sin conseguir su objetivo, esquivar los dedos congelados apartándose de un empujón de su escritorio y prácticamente atropellando a Shûichi en el proceso. "¡Pero quiero estar con Yuki!" chilló, sin dejar escapar a su amante girando a su alrededor hasta finalmente caer sobre el regazo del rubio, acto logrado con un movimiento muy sexy de su cuerpecito juguetón.

"Mocoso, vives conmigo¿de qué demonios estás hablando?" Eiri dijo entre dientes, mas rodeó desanimadamente la espalda del pequeño con sus fuertes brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un calmado beso. Lo más probable es que nunca se lo dijera, pero de verdad amaba al idiota. Nadie como él podía soportarlo cuando se encontraba molesto o levantarle el ánimo cuando no estaba de humor mejor que el duende de pelo rosado que había invadido su vida sin considerar lo que el propio Eiri deseara.

"Quiero estar abrazadito a ti," Shûichi ronroneó, acomodándose sobre el regazo de Yuki. "Es Nochebuena, y está nevando. La clase perfecta de noche para estar con quien amo."

"Y de nuevo me pregunto ¿Por qué te soporto?" Yuki se quejó sin estar molesto realmente.

"¡Porque Yuki me _amaaaaaaa_!" Shûichi le cantó, sacudiéndose suavemente sobre el regazo del hombre mayor causando un rezongo en los labios de Yuki. "Y puedo asegurar que quiere hacerme cosas pervertidas," el pequeño de pelo rosa soltó una risita picarona, sintiendo la prueba del _interés_ de Yuki presionando contra él.

"Siempre quiero hacerte cosas pervertidas, Shû-han," Eiri susurró seductoramente mientras sus labios daban un húmedo viaje por la garganta de Shûichi. "Incluso si eras penoso en la cama los primeros meses que estuvimos juntos."

"Bueno¡por supuesto que lo era!" Shûichi respondió indignado. "Yo era _virgen_ cuando te conocí, Eiri, no tenía idea de cómo se hacía. Así que de cierta forma es tu culpa que fuera tan penoso, ya que no me enseñaste tan bien como podrías haberlo hecho."

"¿Qué?" Las cejas de Eiri se elevaron sorprendidas. Esta era la primera vez que Shûichi se había atrevido a sugerir que su tutela había sido cualquier cosa menos perfecta. "¿Te importaría repetir eso, mocoso?" gruñó en falsa amenaza.

"Nop, para nada," Shûichi le dijo. Se removió del regazo de Yuki, riendo disimuladamente ante la mirada atónita de su amante. "Iré a ver algo de TV ¡Qué te diviertas escribiendo!" el niño habló alegremente al dirigirse a servirse un té e instalarse a esperar que Yuki apareciera y probara que sus acusaciones estaban erradas. A veces era muy bueno que la gente creyera que tienes jalea en el cerebro: nunca sospecharían que los estaban manipulando hasta que era muy tarde.

Tarareando su última canción, una que hablaba de corazones congelados derritiéndose al calor del amor, Shûichi se arrastró dentro de la cocina, vació el agua sobre las hojas de té, filtró el agua de ellas y tomó su tazón extra-grande para llevarlo a la sala. En lugar de encender el televisor, Shû optó por el estéreo, escogiendo una emisora que transmitiera canciones navideñas rebosantes de emoción.

Apagando todas las luces menos aquellas que bailaban centellantes en el árbol de navidad con las que había sorprendido a Yuki hace dos semanas, como un hecho ya consumado, Shû quedó frente a las puertas corredizas de vidrio y observó la nieve caer, como plumas angelicales, desde el cielo, cubriendo Tôkyô de un blanco celestial. "Hermoso", murmuró, apoyando su mano libre contra el vidrio helado, formando, con el calor irradiado por su piel, marcas brumosas a su alrededor. Había algo casi… sagrado… acerca de la quietud de esta Nochebuena, un tipo de reverencia silenciosa que traía consigo un impulso imperativo de estar con las personas a quienes más se adora en la vida. Como su Eiri, pensó Shûichi con una suave sonrisa, usando el nombre de pila del autor en la privacidad de su mente a pesar de que por costumbre tendía a llamarlo Yuki en voz alta.

"Prefiero la primavera, cuando los botones de _sakura_ florecen," Eiri murmuró, apareciendo por detrás de Shûichi y rodeándolo con sus brazos. "Me recuerdan a ti, rosadas, _genki_ y llenas de vida. Te hacen felices cuando las observas, de la misma forma en que tu me haces feliz sólo por ser parte de mi vida."

"Awwww, Yuki ¡Qué romántico!" Shû arrulló, reposando su cabeza sobre el amplio pecho de Eiri y mirándolo con ojos llenos de adoración.

"Cállate," Eiri respondió suavemente. "No te acostumbres, es una aberración a mis características que me comporte de esta forma, así que aprovéchalo mientras puedas." Con sus largos y elegantes dedos, Yuki le arrebató el tazón a Shûichi colocándolo en el alféizar antes de girarse para encarar a Shûichi entre sus brazos.

"¿Creo que dijiste algo acerca de que mi estilo de enseñanza es menos que impresionante?" el rubio continuó con las cejas levantadas. "Parece que necesito corregir tu malentendido. El tinte que usas para volverte pelirrosa obviamente se ha filtrado hasta tu cerebro y causó que olvidaras lo bueno que soy."

"Bueno, en realidad no _sé_ cuan bueno eres¿verdad?" Shû respondió con una mirada inocente en esos grandes ojos suyos. "Después de todo, sólo he estado contigo, así que no he tenido otros amantes para compararte. Quizás debería salir y conseguirme uno—sólo para saber que eres lo mejor que he tenido."

Eiri dejó escapar un gruñido mudo e inmovilizó a su amante contra la fría puerta de vidrio, levantándolo de manera que la boca de Shûichi quedara a su mismo nivel. "Cómo si realmente fuera a permitírtelo. Tú eres mío, Shindô, y más te vale que eso te quede claro en tu defectuoso cerebro, o tendrás que pagarlo con sangre¿entendido?" el rubio gruñó, furioso y consumido por los celos, antes de sellar cualquier respuestas que Shûichi pudiera imaginar con un hambriento beso.

_Mmmm_, Shû pensó para sí, _Adoro cuando Yuki se pone así de posesivo. Siempre me pasan cosas buenas_.

Retorciéndose contra Yuki, Shûichi enrolló sus brazos al rededor del cuello del mayor mientras sus piernas lo hicieron al rededor de su cintura, presionando sus erecciones juntas a través de la tela de sus pantalones. Gimiendo, Shû se volvió suave y flexible, rindiéndose ante Yuki al instante.

"Mucho mejor," le dijo Eiri, terminando el beso para felicitar al niño por su complacencia.

"¿Recuerdas ese concierto en Zepp Tôkyô cuándo gritaste 'Yuki es mío'? Bueno, eso cuenta para ambas partes, mocoso. Si yo soy tuyo, entonces tú eres mío. Acostúmbrate a ello."

Liberando a Shûichi, Eiri le dio a su amante una mirada severa. "No te muevas para nada más que no sea desvestirte. Regreso enseguida." Moviéndose rápidamente, Yuki fue a la habitación y cogió el lubricante y unas cuantas almohadas. Al pasar frente al armario de la entrada, tomó un futón enrollado para visitas, en caso de que más de un invitado decidiera quedarse a dormir.

Cuando regresó a la sala, Eiri se detuvo por un largo instante, sumergiéndose en la visión de Shû, desnudo y esperándolo con un leve sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Sin importar cuantas veces hicieran el amor o que tan atrevidos se volvieran, Shû siempre sería un tanto tímido, casi virginal hasta que Eiri le hiciera olvidar el ser tan retraído.

Eiri desenrolló el futón al lado de la ventana donde podían ver la nieve caer y las luces centellear. Dejando caer las almohadas y el lubricante, Eiri rápidamente se deshizo de su ropa y se recostó, ofreciéndole una mano a Shûichi. "Ven aquí," le ordenó tranquilamente.

Obedeciendo ansiosamente, Shûichi se arrodilló entre las piernas de Yuki y se reclinó sobre su amante, moviéndose como un cachorro feliz.

"¡Detén eso!" Las manos de Yuki sujetaron las caderas de Shû, dejándolo quieto. "Sigues con eso y esto se acaba antes de comenzar, _baka_."

"Pero yo quiero..." Shû fue apagando su voz, incapaz de terminar su oración.

Eiri se rió burlonamente. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" El sonrojo de Shûichi se remarcó aun más, causando que el rubio sonriera malvadamente. "¿Quieres correrte, Shû-han¿Es eso?"

La mano de Shû rápidamente cubrió la boca de Yuki, sonrojándose de un intenso carmesí. "Yuuuki," gimoteó el joven. "No digas cosas así."

"¿Qué tal si te digo que quiero montarte, que quiero enterrarme en tu cuerpo y perderme en él, que quiero hacerte todas las cosas pervertidas que tu hiperactiva mente pueda imaginar?" Eiri lo molestó, rodando de manera que Shûichi quedara atrapándolo bajo él. "Sabes, si tu rostro se pone más rojo, posiblemente explote," le dijo coloquialmente al observar el sonrojo viajando por el cuello de Shû y llegando hasta su pecho. "Estás siendo muy tierno. Sabes lo que ocurre cuando haces eso."

Shû murmuró algo ininteligible en el cuello de Yuki intentando ocultar su vergüenza. Pellizcando a Yuki en venganza, sonrió cuando el rubio jadeó y retrocedió, pero dejó escapar un gemido de su propia boca cuando su trasero fue palmeteado duramente como inmediata retribución. "Oye, eras tú el que estaba diciendo esas cosas pervertidas, no yo," el cantante pop dijo haciendo un puchero, mirando a su amante con ojos implorantes.

"Pero te gusta cuando te hablo de esta forma. Te gusta todavía más que te haga cosas pervertidas," Eiri ronroneó, inclinándose para mordisquear el cuello de Shû, poniendo especial énfasis en los lugares que sin falta lo dejarían retorciéndose de placer. "Te gusta que sea un hombre malvado que te hace cosas malas, admítelo, Shû-han."

"Eirrrri," el duende de pelo rosado lloriqueó, arqueando su cuello y cuerpo, rogando por él. "No seas tan malo, no me molestes así."

"Te gusta cuando soy malo de esta forma," Eiri recuperó la compostura pero sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo, terminando un tormento para comenzar con otro en su lugar, esta vez azotando uno de los pezones de Shûichi con su lengua mientras el otro era gentilmente acariciado por dedos seguros. El suave gemido de Shûichi fue la única afirmación que el escritor necesitó para saber que sus cuidados estaban llegando a un punto crucial. Deslizando suavemente una mano por el costado de Shû, Eiri la envolvió alrededor del pequeño miembro del chico pelirrosa, acariciándolo suavemente, sólo suficiente para molestarlo.

"¡Yuuuuuuki!" el cantante maulló hambrientamente, lanzando su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras mordía y succionaba su labio inferior, sus manos hechas puños sobre su cabeza luchando para no arrojar a su amante a la posición que tanto deseaba. "Sigue haciendo eso y voy a correrme sobre ti. ¡Vas a quedar hecho un desastre!" lo amenazó Shû.

"Mi piel se ha estado sintiendo algo seca últimamente, quizás debería lubricarla un poco," Yuki respondió suavemente, riendo ante la mueca de disgusto que apareció en el rostro de su amante. "¿Qué? Fuiste tú el que comenzó con esta forma de razonar. Supongo que eso significa que necesito mantener tu boca cerrada entonces." Y con ello Eiri selló sus labios sobre los de Shû nuevamente, besando al joven hambrientamente.

Eiri liberó el miembro de Shû y, manoseando torpemente debido al deseo, abrió el tubo de lubricante y arrojó un chorro en la palma de su mano donde lo entibió. Cuando alcanzó la temperatura de su cuerpo, arremolinó un dedo en él y, atrayendo las piernas de Shû para que reposaran sobre sus hombros, gentilmente lo insertó en la entrada de su amante.

Shû gimió calladamente, relajando su cuerpo lentamente mientras se acostumbraba a la intrusión una vez más. Aquellos ojos violeta observaron los ámbar, notando la mirada en extremo concentrada en el rostro de Yuki, conmovido ante lo mucho que su amante se preocupaba por él, especialmente en esto, asegurándose de que no sintiera dolor, sólo placer.

Lentamente, pero con seguridad, más dedos y más lubricación fueron añadidos. Los gemidos entrecortados y los tranquilos maullidos de placer ahogándose con los villancicos que flotaban en el ambiente se oyeron hasta que por fin Shûichi se encontraba preparado para recibir a Eiri en su interior.

Sellando sus labios sobre los de Shû y posicionando su erección, Eiri se deslizó por aquel estrecho canal, tragando el jadeo de placer del pequeño y dándole a Shû uno propio en devolución.

"Eiri," Shûichi gimió cuado sus labios al fin se encontraron libres. "Te amo. Te amo, te amo ¡te amo!" Shûichi desenrolló sus piernas de los hombros de Yuki y las deslizó para instalarlas alrededor de las caderas del hombre mayor. Miró salvajemente a Yuki con los ojos centelleantes y un remarcado rubor en su rostro. "Jódeme, Yuki. Quiero que me jodas."

"Oooh ¡Miren quien usa ahora palabras sucias!" Eiri rió. Una mano se dedicó a sujetar fuertemente la cadera de Shû y la otra rodeó la erección del pelirrosa nuevamente. "Creo que tendré que castigarte por eso." Y con ello comenzó a embestir repetidamente el cuerpo de Shû.

Una vez más sólo los sonidos producidos por su salvaje encuentro amoroso inundaron el ambiente, interrumpidos por los suaves villancicos y la calma general de la noche. La carne golpeaba contra la carne, y pronto Shûichi no fue capaz de mantenerse callado un segundo más. El cantante se volvió más vocal mientras su pasión se incrementaba, y por su parte Eiri se volvió más y más callado hasta que, con un sollozo muy agudo, Shû se vino, cubriendo su estómago y la mano de Eiri con su esencia.

Un gemido casi inaudible se oyó en contraparte cuando Eiri alcanzó su propio orgasmo después de una serie de agudos golpes contra el cuerpo en convulsión de Shûichi. Eiri suspiró satisfecho, inclinándose lentamente sobre sus temblorosos brazos hasta que quedar cuerpo contra cuerpo con su _koi_. "¿Y bien, Shû-han?" preguntó tras un tiempo indeterminado de sólo estar allí, recostado y dejándose absorber en la paz de la maravillosa sensación post-coito con su Shûichi rodeado por sus fuertes brazos. "¿Tienes algo que decirme?"

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó Shûichi, mirándolo con ojos tales que convencerían a cualquier madre de completa inocencia y pureza.

Eiri rió suavemente haciéndolos rodar de manera que esta vez Shûichi quedara arriba. Estirando su largo brazo tomó las mantas que reposaban al final del sofá y las arrastró sobre sus cuerpos. "Una y otra y otra vez," le prometió a su amante. "Toda una vida para hacerlo otra vez, Shû-han."

"¡Eiri!" Los ojos de Shûichi bailaron alegres al mirar a su amante. "¡Te amo, Eiri!"

"Lo mismo digo, _baka_. Feliz Navidad, Shû."

"¡Feliz Navidad, Eiri!" Shûichi respondió, acurrucándose en el pecho de Yuki y doblando su cabeza de manera que pudiese mirar la nieve de Tôkyô.

Fin

Índice de Traducción:

Taidaima--¡Estoy en casa!  
Koi(Koibito)--amante  
Baka—idiota, tonto  
-han—manera de llamar a tu prometida. Concepto general para referirte a tu 'otra mitad' (n/t: siento no haber podido confirmar esto a tiempo, mi sensei ha estado ocupada) Sakura—(flor del) cerezo  
Genki—híper/feliz


End file.
